Day by Day
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: Alfred tak peduli ia telah menabrak banyak orang, tak peduli banyak orang yang menyumpahinya begitu ia lewat secepat kilat di depan mereka. Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu, Alice. USxFem!UK. Based from Big Bang's song 'Day by Day'.


-Day by Day-

Warning : AU, OOC, gender bender, death chara, bahasa sinetron, lebay, timeline yang loncat-loncat dan mungkin bikin bingung…

Pair : AmericaxFem!England, slight FrancexFem!England

A/N: Ini fanfic terinspirasi dari lagu Day by Day yang dinyanyikan oleh Big Bang. Isinya lebay banget+sinetron abis. Jadi yang alergi… silahkan kembali ke page sebelumnya :)

Disclaimer : Hetalia axis powers ataupun lagu Day by Day bukan punya saya.

~._.~

_~Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and just leave on~_

_~Because I have no regrets from loving you, _

_so only take the good memories~_

_~I can bear it in some way, I can stand it in some way_

_You should be happy if you're like this~_

Mata birunya menatap Francis dengan penuh amarah, ia memegang erat kerah baju pemuda Prancis itu erat, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Mon Cher?"

"Kau," Alfred semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, "…dengan Alice, di Basement waktu itu… JAWAB!"

Francis menatap mata biru penuh gejolak perasaan dendam yang kini hanya beberapa senti di depan matanya. Alfred benar-benar marah. "Puh…"

"Apa! Kenapa kau tertawa! Apa yang lucu!"

"Alfred, dengar…" Francis melepas genggaman Alfred dari kerah baju yang membuatnya sedikit sesak, "Dia sudah bukan milikmu lagi. Apa pun yang Alice lakukan dengan siapa pun, juga bukan urusanmu lagi 'kan? Lupakan dia."

Alfred menelan ludah mendengar kalimat itu, matanya bertemu dengan lantai aspal. Francis benar. Alice sudah bukan miliknya. Apa pun yang Alfred lakukan percuma saja, ia sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi di mata Alice. Alfred menggertakan gigi-giginya, tetes-tetes air bersiap untuk terjun dari pelupuk matanya.

"…Alfred, kau bukanlah 'pahlawan'-nya lagi."

BUGH.

Francis terlempar ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Alfred tak tahu kenapa ia memukul Francis. Yang jelas, Ia sudah mengambil Alice dari pelukan Alfred.

~._.~

Basement parkir hari itu sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa mobil yang terparkir. Gadis bermata hijau emerald itu berdiri di seberang lelaki jangkung berambut pirang panjang yang diikat. Air muka mereka begitu serius.

"Kau serius, Alice?" Francis memecah keheningan.

Alice mengangguk kecil, "Ini cara termudah agar ia bisa melupakanku. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan begitu merasa sakit saat aku pergi nanti."

"Tapi, Alice…"

"Kumohon, Francis."

Senyum pahit tersimpul dari wajah Francis, "Bukan seperti Alice, sampai memohon begitu…" Alice semakin menatap Francis dengan tatapan memelas yang menusuk, Francis menghela nafas, "…baiklah, tapi ini demi kau, bukan dia."

"Thanks, Francis. Kau memang teman yang baik." Alice melangkah mendekati pemuda Prancis di depannya, mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna perak dan meletakannya di telapak tangan Francis.

"Berikan padanya jika aku sudah pergi nanti…"

~._.~

Alfred berhenti di tengah kerumunan orang yang berjalan hilir-mudik di depannya. Ia tak tahu mau kemana, ia tak punya arah. 'Sial, kenapa begini?' Pikirnya. Ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa Alice meninggalkannya, apa salahnya?

Kata-kata Francis kemarin masih terngiang di kepalanya. Memang dia bukan siapa-siapa Alice lagi, bukan 'pahlawan' untuk Alice lagi, ia harus melupakan gadis itu. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Alice sudah merasuki pikirannya, masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

Lamunan Alfred buyar, ia dikembalikan ke dunia nyata oleh dering handphone di sakunya. Alfred segera menjawab telepon tersebut, "Ha-halo?"

/"Alfred, kau dimana, aru?"/ Itu Wang Yao, salah satu teman Alfred, Alice dan Francis. Kecemasan terasa dari nada suaranya.

"Di central town, ada apa? Kau terdengar cemas?"

/"Alfred, ini gawat, aru! Alice masuk ICU!"/

Sejenak Alfred merasa nafasnya tertahan, "Di-di Rumah Sakit mana?" Alfred menyadari bahwa suaranya agak bergetar saat ia mengatakan itu.

/"Di Rumah Sakit X di blok C, aru."/

"Aku kesana."

Alfred tak peduli ia telah menabrak banyak orang, tak peduli banyak orang yang menyumpahinya begitu ia lewat secepat kilat di depan mereka. Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu, Alice.

~._.~

Alfred keluar dari pintu lift, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kacamatanya buram oleh uap keringat. Ia berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit itu. Sampai suatu sosok menghentikan langkahnya.

Mata biru langit dan biru violet itu saling bertemu dengan tatapan tajam, seakan-akan bertarung dalam diam. Tidak, ia tak punya waktu untuk adu tatap dengan Francis. Ia harus menemui Alice. Alfred mengacuhkan Francis dan terus berjalan, tangan dingin menghentikan langkahnya.

"…Maaf." gumam pemilik mata biru violet itu, "Ini hanya pura-pura, Alice yang merancangnya untukmu."

Sekali lagi, mata biru langit itu dengan dalam menatap mata biru violet di hadapannya, kali ini penuh tanda tanya.

"Alice, divonis kanker otak. Ia tak memberitahukannya kepada siapa pun, termasuk kau." Mulut Alfred menganga, Francis melanjutkan sebelum diinterupsi, "Ia sebenarnya juga tak suka melakukan ini. Dia amat mencintaimu dibanding siapa pun. Karena itulah ia melakukan ini, agar kau melupakannya, agar kau tidak terlalu merasakan sakit saat ia meninggalkanmu."

Francis membuka genggaman tangan Alfred dan meletakkan sesuatu di telapaknya. "…Itu titipan Alice."

Dan sesaat Francis melangkah pergi, Alfred tersungkur di lantai keramik yang dingin. Matanya tidak bisa lagi membendung tetes-tetes embun yang meluncur begitu lembut dari pipinya.

Kenapa ia baru mengetahui hal itu sekarang? Kenapa ia baru tahu kalau yang selama ini merasakan sakit adalah Alice? Kenapa ia tidak sadar kalau orang yang amat dicintainya menderita? Seandainya ia tahu ini dari awal, maka ia bisa menemani Alice melawan rasa sakitnya. Pantaskah ia disebut 'Pahlawan'?

Alfred berdiri kembali. Jika memang menyesal, minta maaflah padanya, pikirnya. Ia segera berjalan menuju ujung lorong, tempat Alice menunggunya.

~._.~

Seorang gadis dengan kuncir _ponytail _di kanan dan kiri kepalanya sedang duduk di bangku taman. Mata emerald-nya hanya fokus pada buku yang ada di tangannya. Beberapa langkah di belakangnya, seorang pemuda dengan kacamata dan jaket coklat berjalan mengendap-endap mendekatinya.

Pemuda itu kemudian loncat dan menutup mata hijau emerald Alice-membuat cewek Inggris itu terperanjat.

"W-whaaaa-!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil, "_Guess who_~?"

"ALFRED!" bentak Alice, "Nggak lucu tahu! Lepasin!"

Alfred segera melepas tangannya dari wajah Alice, memasang tampang melas. "Sorry, aku 'kan cuma mau bikin _surprise_ buat _my lovely_…"

Wajah Alice memerah, kemudian menggumam, "…gombal."

"Eh, eh, Alice!" kata Alfred kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Alice, "Aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

"…Apa?"

Alfred tersenyum lebar, "Tapi janji jangan kaget ya?"

"Iya,"

"Jangan tiba-tiba jantungan ya?"

"Iya, bawel! Cepetan apaan?" kata Alice tak sabar.

Alfred kemudian merogoh kantung jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran kecil berwarna perak.

"Alice Kirkland, would you… marry me?"

Alice terdiam sejenak, wajahnya semakin memerah, mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca…

"Aku… a-ah, Y-you bloody git!" gumamnya kemudian mencium pipi Alfred.

Alfred tersenyum kecil, "Kuanggap itu 'iya'."

~._.~

Di ujung lorong itu, Yao sudah menunggunya, Ivan juga ada. Tapi Alfred tetap berjalan menuju pintu putih diujung sana. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Beberapa orang bermasker mendorong ranjang tempat sosoknya terbaring kaku. Senyum dingin tanpa ekspresi tersimpul di wajah pucat gadis itu.

Alfred tak bisa apa-apa lagi, selain tersungkur dan membiarkan bulir-bulir air jatuh ke pipinya.

Alfred mendekati tubuh kaku Alice. Menatap senyum kecil yang terlukis di wajah pucat itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat cincin milik Alice yang dulu pernah ia berikan. Alfred mendekat ke wajah Alice-mencium kening dingin itu.

"…Maaf, Alice"

_~Day by day it fades away~_

[~owari~]

Yup fic USUK saya yang ke… empat(?) akhirnya selesai. Meskipun kali ini dalam bentuk gender bender…

Mungkin pada bosen sama USUK, tapi apabolehbuat… namanya juga OTP, jadi yang nyantol cuma ide buat bikin USUK terus…*diasingin ke antartika*

Nah, karena banyak author lain yang pakai nama 'Alice' buat fem!Arthur, saya pun ikut-ikutan menamainya Alice… Yah, cocok juga sih, 'Alice'-nya Arthur kan emang banyak… (Arthur : Woy! Itu 'alis' woy! Bukan Alice!) *Author dikutuk jadi alis*

Terus, sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo bahasa di fic ini sinetron abis, timelinenya ngebingungin, OOC ataupun misstypo.

_Makasih sudah membaca~ Tombol Review menanti anda~_


End file.
